


Telly's Question

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Classic Sesame Street Short Stories [1]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Sign Language, discussion of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: "Just think, pretty soon Bob and Linda will get married. Ask Linda when she and Bob are gonna have a baby.""Time out Telly, Bob and I are not thinking about getting married and having a baby."The day that Luis and Maria's daughter Gabi was born, Telly made it clear that he had similar plans for Bob and Linda. Now they talk about it.(Formerly in my short stories collection fic).





	Telly's Question

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicate an English equivalent of what is being said in ASL.

" _I can't believe Maria and Luis let me hold her._ " Linda signed excitedly as she and Bob walked down Sesame Street. " _Gabi is so cute. I almost didn't want to give her back._ "

" _Brought out the maternal instinct did she?_ " Bob teased.

To his surprise, Linda's smile fell and she sat down heavily on the steps of 123.

" _Hey, what's the matter? I was only teasing._ " Bob signed as he sat next to her.

" _I know. I just keep thinking about what Telly said._ "

" _About us?_ "

Linda nodded but didn't elaborate. Bob waited quietly until she was ready to continue.

"Bob," she said abruptly, turning to face him. " _You know I love you don't you?_ "

Bob was startled by the question. " _Of course I do. I love you too._ "

Linda smiled, but still looked serious. " _It wasn't the idea of marriage that bothered me. It was the part about having a baby._ "

Bob laughed. " _That bothered me too, but you know kids. Always asking embarrassing questions._ "

" _That's not it._ "

" _What is it then?_ "

" _I don't want to have kids._ "

" _Okay._ "

" _I don't just mean I don't want to give birth._ " Linda explained, hands flying so fast Bob could barely keep up. " _I don't want to be a mother. I love kids, you know that, but I don't want to have any of my own._ "

Bob hesitated, pushing away the image that had planted itself in his head earlier that day. An image of Linda surrounded by children, their children. All happily singing and signing a song. It was a beautiful thought, but Bob found it wasn't that important.

" _Linda_ ," he put an arm around her shoulders. " _It doesn't matter to me if we have ten kids or zero. I love you, and your happiness is important. If we do marry, we don't have to have children if you don't want to._ "

" _But...don't you want kids?_ " Linda asked, looking concerned.

" _Kids are great, but I spend so much time with them already. I don't need to be a parent._ " He laughed. " _Being able to take a break sometimes is a good thing. If we decide someday that we want to get married, we can talk about this some more. But right now don't worry that we want different things. All I want is to be with you._ "

Linda looked visibly relieved and relaxed against his side. Bob hugged her closer and kissed her temple.

" _I'm so lucky I have you._ " Linda signed.

" _I'm lucky too._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters: N, and B, and by the number 3.
> 
> Note: No matter what TV Tropes will tell you. Linda actually speaks a fair amount. She just generally prefers to sign.


End file.
